


Dance of the Peafowl

by Tancong



Category: Hololive
Genre: Gen, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: I was too late to submit this to the marshmallow contest but I hope that you enjoyed reading this regardless! Writing a story under 1000 characters is a really hard challenge but I had a lot of fun!
Kudos: 6





	Dance of the Peafowl

Reine stepped back behind her classmates on the frontline. The mock battle raged on the field, with flames and ice flying all around them. However, a few scratches were hardly enough to break the calm in the princess’ eyes as they glowed confidently briefly before she closed them.

“Gate Open.”

As her mana flowed out in a storm that overwhelmed all others around her, a flurry of feathers enveloped her body and spread out around her. As she moved forward, Reine’s motions felt as if she was performing an elegant dance as her feathers cut down her opponents and her form flowed gracefully through the field. At that moment, all eyes were on her, captivated by the beautiful destruction she brought.

Reine opened her eyes once more to the sounds of cheers. In front of her was a curtain that was about to open and to her side were the familiar faces of her fellow idols. With a small confident smile, she stepped forward once more. The gate has opened, and now it was the start of her dance once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too late to submit this to the marshmallow contest but I hope that you enjoyed reading this regardless! Writing a story under 1000 characters is a really hard challenge but I had a lot of fun!


End file.
